After Middleton
by MissD.Willows
Summary: Depois de voltar à realidade, George recebe uma carta de alguém que não esperava mais ver.


_Caro George_

 _Aqui é Edith. Se lembra de mim, não é? Sei que sim. Você e eu tivemos o dia mais especial que alguém poderia ter em Middleton. Um dia perfeito com um gosto amargo no final._  
 _Por isso fiz o que qualquer pessoa interessada faria no meu lugar. Procurei seu nome no Google. Não pense que foi fácil. Tive que encarar meus próprios demônios antes de decidir escrever para você._  
 _Tentei ligar, mas não consegui. Não sabia o que dizer, achei que fosse ser atendida por alguma secretaria entediada e cansada de anotar recados. Não esperava ouvir sua voz, tão profunda, e grave e familiar. Ouvir sua voz foi a surpresa que eu não esperava. Tirou o chão de debaixo de meus pés. Eu não consegui falar nada. O que poderia dizer? As palavras, assim como a coragem, morreram em minha garganta e eu só tive forças para desligar._  
 _Muito maduro, eu sei. Não deve ser novidade para você depois de me esquivar e me esconder naquele almoço. Fugir das coisas sempre foi uma boa saída para mim. Desde que eu finja que não existe, que não diga em voz alta, então tudo pode ser evitado. Quem dera as coisas fossem simples assim. De qualquer forma, aqui estou, abrindo meu coração para uma folha de papel na esperança de não vacilar ao colocá-la no correio. Porque algumas coisas simplesmente precisam ser feitas, e eu sentia que precisava agradecer. Aquele dia mudou minha vida, George. Em muitos sentidos. Você mudou minha vida._  
 _Depois de voltar para casa, para minha rotina, para uma vida ja tão familiar e estagnada, notei o quanto as experiências daquele dia serviram como reflexão. Na aula de teatro, naquele palco, não estávamos representando papéis, não é? Estávamos apenas projetando no outro o que queríamos dizer a outras pessoas. Às pessoas que não estavam lá, e que não nos escutariam mesmo que tentássemos falar. Externalizamos nossos sentimentos, frustrações. E falar tudo aquilo em voz alta tornou as coisas impossíveis de serem escondidas por mais tempo. Meu casamento desmoronou. Ou eu derrubei o que restou dele. Ao olhar para o homem com quem dividi a cama pelos últimos vinte anos, descobri que não o conhecia mais. Que estávamos coabitando e vivendo mecanicamente uma rotina pré determinada, criada para evitar conversas longas e qualquer relação de verdadeira intimidade. O relacionamento que eu achava ser sólido e constante, na verdade não era nada disso. Era apenas uma construção fantasma, sem os alicerces de outrora. Eu sentia falta de ser amada, de ter atenção, de ser desejada._  
 _Mas tenho medo de contar tudo isso, talvez você me interprete mal. Por favor, entenda, não estou pedindo nada de você. Só queria que soubesse o quanto foi importante para mim. Porque aquele dia... Aquele dia mudou tudo. Porque você me fez rir como há muito tempo não ria. Porque você me instigou a descobrir mais sobre você, sobre sua vida, sobre o jovem que um dia foi... Porque nos beijamos de um jeito que eu não era beijada ha sabe lá deus quanto tempo. Com calma, mas com paixão, com sentimento e de corpo inteiro. Aquilo despertou algo em mim. Me vi novamente como mulher acima de todo o resto. Me permiti ser eu mesma com você e não me arrependo nem um pouco disso._  
 _Então, não sei... Se estiver disponível, talvez possamos tomar um café qualquer hora dessas._  
 _E talvez seja capaz de curar meu coração, já que foi você quem o tirou do compasso._

 _Com amor,_

 _Edith"_

George tornou a dobrar a carta que a essa altura já estava gravada em sua mente, e contemplou a mulher ao seu lado na cama. Os cabelos castanhos e desalinhados esparramados no travesseiro, a pele clara e suave contra os lençóis brancos, deitada de barriga para baixo, uma perna próxima das dele.  
Quase não pode acreditar ao receber sua carta convidando-o para um café. E agora ela estava ali, deitada ao seu lado, gloriosamente nua debaixo daqueles lençóis, e ele tentava recontar quantas vezes sonhara com aquela exata cena. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que aquele dia não significou nada, ou que não o fez repensar sua vida. Ele tentou, em vão, procurar em sua esposa a mesma chama da paixão que algum dia existiu. Porém, as flores, o carinho e a atenção sufocaram o sentimento que ele queria reviver, matando-o de vez. Após uma discussão onde fora acusado de estar tendo um caso, ele desejou que realmente estivesse, mas a mulher que queria era íntegra demais para fazer tal coisa. Exceto que ele disse isso em voz alta, e sua recompensa foi um pedido de divórcio. Dessa vez, ele não lutou.  
Quando foi visitar o filho em Middleton, ele subiu sozinho à torre do relógio e, dessa vez, não foi o medo que o fez fechar os olhos, e sim a saudade. A nostalgia. A sensação de sentir falta de algo que não tinha sido realmente dele para começar.  
Foi por isso que pegou o telefone para ligar para ela assim que terminou de ler a carta pela segunda vez, para ter certeza de que estava entendendo corretamente. Imaginou que haveria uma estranheza na conversa, uma timidez natural nesse tipo de conversa. Mas quando se identificou e ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso que ele pode ouvir do outro lado da linha, foi como se ainda estivessem vivendo aquele dia. Não havia nada de estranho ou forçado na forma como trocaram amenidades e combinaram um lugar para o café. O café se transformou em almoços, as ligações se tornaram diárias, depois passaram a duas ou três por dia. Os almoços viraram jantares. Mensagens eram trocadas apenas para dizer _"bom dia"_ ou " _estou entediada_ ".  
Ambos queriam dar o próximo passo, mas a insegurança ainda pairava. Até que, com uma súbita coragem, George perguntou se ela gostaria de tomar café da manhã no apartamento dele.  
Ela o olhara de um jeito misterioso, como se pensasse bem nas palavras dele antes de responder.

"Quer estender o jantar até o café da manhã?"

"Quero. Bom... Se estiver tudo bem para você." ele parecia nervoso de repente

"Torradas com mel?"

"O que você preferir."

"Tudo bem, então", ela sorriu, levando a taça de vinho tinto aos lábios.

E agora, ali estavam. Lado a lado. O dia começaria a clarear a qualquer minuto. Não sabia como reagiria quando ela acordasse, mas tinha a sensação de que tudo ficaria bem. Se não por ele, talvez por ela, Edith Martin e sua capacidade de fazer tudo ao seu redor parecer fácil e natural. Não precisavam discutir onde as coisas estavam, para onde iriam a partir dali. Não havia necessidade. Toda vez que estavam juntos era como se nada importasse e, numa relação que nasceu de improviso e impulsos, apenas o magnetismo natural entre eles era o bastante. Não havia como saber se iria durar, se ela finalmente seria aquela que o instigaria a fazer algo novo todos os dias, a parceira que ele tanto procurou para ser sua confidente, trocar histórias, se apoiarem mutuamente. Mas cada dia com ela era uma nova eternidade. E ele lhe daria todos os seus dias, para sempre. Não importa quanto tempo isso fosse.


End file.
